


Barbies Can Be Friends

by tonksremus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey and Kommissar is my new Brotp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of these years Aubrey refuses to be over looked because of some German henchman.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>That time where Aubrey and Kommissar kind of got drunk and became really good friends? Like really good. They might even share recipes now, the sky's the limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbies Can Be Friends

“I see that we have a Barden Bella in our midst.” 

Aubrey Posen is a girl on a mission. She has not flown across the world to this fish driven city just to watch the girl of her dreams be snapped up by some second place loser. Stacie Conrad is everything in the eyes of Aubrey, everything. Literal years of pining had gotten her nowhere, and now that the girl was graduating it was time for her to strike. But that little midget, even though she loves Beca dearly, is always in her way. Those two were worse than her Chloe sometimes. 

Beca Mitchell is something she can handle, kind of, but a hot German girl with the intent to sweep Stacie off her feet? Yeah, that might be a little hard to do. Aubrey knows that Kommissar is behind it, she has to be. Every time that DSM girl shows up and takes Stacie away Kommissar just happens to be there to talk to Beca. Kommissar was playing a game, a very dangerous game. Distract the enemy and steal the prize. But the enemy was Aubrey’s prize, the one constant in her life and she’ll be damned if Kommissar ruins this for her.

“Aubrey Posen.” She sticks out her hand, “Former captain of the Barden Bella’s.”

Kommissar looks at the hand with a raised eyebrow, “How nice.” She gestures for her teammates to leave the area they were occupying, and watches as they move towards the pool to join the rest of the team.

Putting down her hand Aubrey smiles a smile that usually sends corporate business men running for the nearest bear trap, “I can see your toner for Beca a mile away.”

“Excuse me?”

“Beca? Your ‘little mouse’? It’s clear that you want her.” Aubrey tells her as she looks over her shoulder at the girl mentioned, “Which is understandable now that she’s taken out her ear monstrosities.” 

“And you are here to vhat? Threaten me to stay away from Beca?” Kommissar hisses at the blonde American. While Kommissar would usually find the bold blonde attractive and a breath of fresh air this one put her on edge. 

“Oh God no. I think we can help each other really.” Aubrey’s smile loosens into something more relaxed, “You see, I’m the only person on my team who thinks you’d be a good match with Beca.”

“As if I care.”

Aubrey nods her head, “But you really should. You see, one bad word from me and Chloe you’re about as good as gone. Nobody breaks the the Bella bond, not even a gorgeous German with eyes to die for.”

Impressed Kommissar looks at Aubrey and tilts her head, “And what do you want in return from not, what is the phrase, white mailing me?”

“It’s blackmailing, which is not what I’m doing. But since I see us being good friends in the future I would like for you to call off your little henchman.” 

“Pieter? What has he-

“No not your giant counterpart!” Aubrey snaps before gesturing to the girl who is currently talking to Chloe next to the pool, “That girl.”

“Arianna?” Kommissar asks confused. What did Arianna have to do with any of this.

Shrugging Aubrey says, “Sure if that’s what you call her.”

“I don’t have Arianna doing…” The German leader trails off as she finally realizes where this is all coming from, “The leggy one.” She breathes out with a chuckle.

“Excuse me?”

“You like the one with the nice legs. Sally isn’t it?” Kommissar baits.

“Stacie.” Aubrey bites out.

“Sure if that’s what you call her.” The usually serious leader mocks.

Though she had ‘zin-ed out’, as Chloe likes to put it, over the years Aubrey can feel herself falling back into her college day self. Much like the Hulk Aubrey is almost always ready to release the monster within.

“All that you need to know is that you need to woman up and talk to Beca without help of your ‘friends’.” Aubrey challenges, “I mean, I know you lost, but I expected more than this from the famous leader of DSM.” 

Kommissar bites her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. “American Barbie has claws.” Is her reply before she gestures for the bartender for two more of whatever she was drinking. “Please sit.”

Aubrey sits down on the bar stool and accepts the glass Kommissar offers her.  
“To brunettes, ja?” Kommissar offers as a toast. 

Warily Aubrey takes the drink to her lips and begins to drink, but over the rim of her glass she see’s that the other blonde is chugging down her drink so Aubrey follows in her lead, only finishing the drink only a few seconds after Kommissar.

The German woman laughs, “I believe that we can be very good friend Bella Barbie.”

“My names Aubrey.”

“Ja, if that’s what you call yourself.” Kommissar jokes.

Aubrey scoffs, “Whatever you say German Barbie.”

“So you want me to call off my wing girl?”

Aubrey stares, “Wing girl?”

“Ja. Pieter is horrible at it, but Arianna is a pro. She distracts and I go in for the strike.” Kommissar admits while letting her finger trace the rim of the empty glass.

“So she’s not trying to woo Stacie.” Aubrey states just for clarity.

Kommissar laughs, “No one is after Legs.”

The two women are quiet for awhile as they both wait for the other to say something. They were both too similar for their own good, both bad at making friends and keeping things casual. 

“So, well, what physical regime do you put your group on?” 

///

“Dude. Kommissar and Aubrey have been talking for like two hours.” Beca points out to her friends. Most of the Bella’s were sitting around the pool, Lily had disappeared earlier, relaxing and talking to whomever passed by. Of course Beca had kept her eyes on Kommissar throughout the day, which was she was surprised when Aubrey had marched up to her with a glint in her eye. For awhile it looked like the two women were going to fight right then and there, but then beer was shared and they were talking very animatedly with each other.

It was weird.

“You don’t think Bree’s interested in her do you Becs?” Stacie whispers.

Beca shakes her head, “Nah man, I think you’re still good. But you should jump on that pretty soon.”

“I thought her seeing me with someone else might get her to come to me.” Stacie shrugs, “Maybe she’s not interested.”

“Impossible.” Beca leans over to punch Stacie on the shoulder, “You’re the tits.” 

“Sure, make fun of your friend in the time of need. How am I supposed to compete with your German Goddess?” Huffing, Stacie reaches for her water bottle, “This is all of your fault Beca.”

“Mine!” Beca cries out, “How is this my fault? If anything you shouldn’t have been playing hard to get Miss ‘He’s a Hunter’.”

Though Beca had teased her friend about her crush on the old Bella’s captain Beca had been there for her every step of the way. Offering her advice, letting her cry on her shoulder, keeping her updated about Aubrey had been her life for the past three years.

“Rude.” Stacie comments before laying on her stomach on the lounge chair. “I demand a back massage as an apology.”

“Dude no.”

Stacie looks at her friend with a pout, “Come on Becs. I’m sad and lonely, I would do it for you.” 

Knowing it was a losing battle Beca reaches for the suntan oil in their joined bag before straddling Stacie’s back, “The things I do for you.”

Rest of the pool goers were forgotten as Beca continues to massage the lotion into her friends back. Chloe might possibly be her soulmate but Stacie is definitely her best friend. While Chloe had literally barged into her life, and shower, breaking down her wall, Stacie was respectful in her approach. Over the breaks where they would both stay at the Bella’s house they had grown close, sisterly even. Stacie is everything Beca would have asked for if she could have made her own sister, well maybe a little less vocal in her sexual encounters- but she wouldn’t be Stacie if she didn’t.

During the fall semester exams in their Sophomore Stacie had found how great Beca is at giving massages. Over the years it was a normal occurrence for Stacie to be found waiting in Beca’s bed to receive a massage that she desperately needed. None of the Bella’s even blinked an eye about anymore. 

But Aubrey and Kommissar blink an eye at it. They even gawk at it. Beca, for all intent and purposes, stradling Stacie’s ass as she rubs oil on her back was something that they couldn’t help but notice. And maybe they were a tad tipsy? Maybe.

A tall shadow and a clearing of the throat, that Beca was very familiar with, breaks Stacie and Beca’s bubble. They turn to see Aubrey and Kommissar looking at them, with their arms crossed.

“And what can I do to help you fine valkyries today?” Beca lets slip from her mouth.

“Yeah? You’re interrupting my massage.” Stacie complains, and wiggles underneath Beca to demonstrate.

Kommissar and Aubrey look at each other, pupils dilated, and seem to have a conversation through telokenise. 

“Tiny mouse I must speak with you on important matters.” Kommissar tells Beca with a slight smile, she offers her hand to the girl.

“Right, sure, but I’m- 

Aubrey cuts her off, “I’d be happy to take Stacie off your hands” More like take your hands off Stacie. “Of course only if Stacie is ok with it.”

“I’ll never turn down a massage from a cutie Bree.” Stacie winks at her and wiggles a little more to dislodge Beca who had been looking at Kommissar. Unfortunately Beca wasn’t as grounded as she thought and began to topple over before Kommissar caught her. With a steady hand around her waist Kommissar helps her right herself and move away from the chair. 

“I’m getting oil all over you.” Beca mentions when she remembers that her hands are covered in oil.

Kommissar smile is predatory as she looks down at Beca, “I’m sure we can find use of it after our talk Little Mouse.”

“Ja. I mean yeah. Totes.” Stumbles out of Beca’s lips as she allows the German woman to take her hand and drag her away from her friends back to the hotel. 

Aubrey is left standing to the side of Stacie, an apprehensive smile on her face, “So…”

“The oil’s in the bag Bree. Jump on.” Stacie says with a smile.

“How about we go out for lunch? My treat?” Aubrey asks, “Or we can stay here if you-  
“Like a lunch date?”

Nodding her head Aubrey agrees, “Exactly like a date.”

Stacie takes her time eyeing the once captain of the Bella’s before she grins, “It’s about time you asked Bree. I thought you never would.” The leggy dancer stands up from her chair and stretches, her bones cracking at the movement. She reaches for Aubrey and grabs her hands, “I’m not hungry right now, but I can think of a few things that can get me hungry.”

“Maybe a walk then, by the harbour?” Aubrey tries.

“Are you telling me that you don’t want to jump on all of this.” Stacie questions while she gestures to her scantily clad body.

Blushing Aubrey chokes out, “Yes. I mean no. I just want to take you out first you know?”

“Aww. Look at you being all gentlemen like.”

“Well you deserve it.” Aubrey tells her, squeezing Stacie’s hands.

In an uncharacteristic show of shyness Stacie finds herself looking down at the ground. Her hair falling into her face, partially blocking Aubrey from seeing the blush on her face. A sense of bravo seems to fill Aubrey and she finds herself reaching for Stacie’s chin and gently pushing it up so that she was able to make eye contact again. Slowly she leans in for a kiss. 

Stacie tastes like Strawberry Lemonade, and not the cheap kind. She taste likes the strawberries that Aubrey used to pick at her grandmother’s farm, the ones that she would help cut up to put in the lemonade that her grandmother made just for her ‘favorite grandchild’. Aubrey slightly parts her lips so that she can nip Stacie’s top lip. 

It’s sweet for a first kiss, a good, solid kiss that can, and will, lead to something more than a summertime fling. 

Bringing her head back Aubrey quirks her mouth into a small smile, “I saw an ice cream shop at the harbour during my run this morning. We could get ice cream and talk?”

“I’d like that.” She pauses, “But I should go change first. I’ll meet you down in the lobby in ten?”

Aubrey nods her head, “I’ll be there.”

“You better be.” Stacie playfully growls before leaning into a chaste kiss. “I’ve been waiting for this.” With that she’s off jogging to the hotel doors, leaving Aubrey to watch her a little too hard enter the building.

There’s clapping behind her and Aubrey has a sense of dread fills her as she remembers that the Bella’s were in fact at the pool too. 

“Get it Aubrey!” Chloe yells excitedly.

“Thanks Chloe.”

Aubrey decides that she’d rather wait in the lobby then have to face her team. She loves them but she can’t deal with the teasing right now. “See you guys later.”

Cat calls and ‘Not if Stacie has anything to say about that’ follow her as she walks towards the hotel lobby. Aubrey finds herself pulling out her phone and texting a new number.

xBardenBarbiex  
Stacie and I are good. You and Beca?

xGermanBarbiex  
I have caught my Little Maus. 

xBardenBarbiex  
Late Lunch tomorrow?

xGermanBarbiex  
Ja. Real late.

Aubrey lets out a small laugh as she pockets her phone in her jean shorts. She has a feeling that her and Luisa, the leaders name apparently, are going to be great friends. Looking up she’s able to spot Stacie walking her way. The Bella graduate had changed into white shorts, that were too short for Aubrey’s own good, and a blue tank top; Aubrey notices when she looks closer that the Bella’s scarf was tied around the girls wrist. 

Smiling Aubrey meets Stacie halfway, reaching out to hold hands with Stacie. 

“Ready?”

“Oh yeah.” Stacie assures her, “I plan on eating a lot of ice cream, you know, to keep up my energy for tonight.” She winks at Aubrey and proceeds to drag the now dazed blonde out of the hotel.

Oh yes. The lunch would have to be late. Real late.

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned on writing this. None. But I was working on another piece and felt like there was a lot of back story that needed to be explained. So here we are. Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
